


If You Can't Beat 'Em

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sex, Short One Shot, Steve is powerless to resist, Swearing, clint barton is a troll, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Steve grabbed his arm and shushed him.  “They'll hear you!” He hissed.“Zero fucks given.”  Clint cackled.  “If they don't stop soon I'm gonna start shouting commentary through the wall.”“You wouldn't.”  Steve raised an eyebrow.





	If You Can't Beat 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [如果你比不过他们/ If You Can't Beat 'Em](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312225) by [youu223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youu223/pseuds/youu223)



A thud rattled the adjoining wall and startled Steve awake. “Tony?” Steve gasped reaching out and shaking Clint awake as he dived from the bed and grabbed for his clothes.

Clint grabbed for his hearing aid as he bolted from the bed. “Wassup, what's going on?” Clint demanded as he flicked on the hearing aid.

“It's Tony.” Steve stated as another thud rattled the wall. “He's being attacked.” Steve had his clothes on now and grabbed up his shield just as a crash sounded from next door, followed by a moan and then a giggle.

“Oh for the love of...” Clint groaned flopping back down on the bed. “He's not being attacked.” Another crash sounded from next door. “He's getting laid.”

“What?” Steve frowned, lowering the shield back to the floor.

“Listen carefully?” Clint huffed.

Steve tilted his head and paused for a moment and sure enough, he could hear Tony's voice, faintly followed by a soft female sounding voice interspersed between all the rattling of the wall and the moans that now he thought about it, didn't sound very pained at all to Steve. “Oh!” Steve blushed slightly but visibly relaxed. He stripped his clothes off again and got back into bed.

The noise from next door changed to a distinct squeaking of bed springs followed by panted gasps of garbled words. “Wow, okay.” Steve stammered looking at Clint. “This is awkward.”

Clint chuckled and shifted on the bed, rolling over and sitting up opposite Steve. “Yeah.” He laughed. “Mental pictures I did not need.”

“Oh jeez!” Steve groaned. “Thanks for that. I wasn't picturing it until you opened your mouth.”

Clint sniggered. “What, the thought of Tony's bare ass bobbing up and down doesn't get you going?”

Steve put his hands over his face. “Are you kidding me right now?”

A rhythmic thumping noise, Steve figured was the headboard joining in with the bed springs had started up next door. The voices getting louder. A faint mantra of 'fuck' and 'Tony' and 'baby' and 'yes, there' that had Clint creasing up with laughter.

Steve grabbed his arm and shushed him. “They'll hear you!” He hissed.

“Zero fucks given.” Clint cackled. “If they don't stop soon I'm gonna start shouting commentary through the wall.”

“You wouldn't.” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“SHE'S FAKING IT!” Clint yelled as Steve made a dive to cover his mouth with his hand. The squeaking thudding stopped briefly as the voices murmured before starting up again, enthusiasm doubled, voices louder than ever.

Steve was now leaning over Clint, hand still clamped over his mouth but he jerked it back when Clint licked his palm. “Great work Barton, now they're making even more noise.”

Clint shrugged and slid his arms around Steve's waist. “Maybe we should show them how it's done.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh no.” Steve replied. “I am not getting into a sex competition with Tony.

“Because we'd win?” Clint grinned.

“Well of course we'd win.” Steve smiled down at Clint before frowning and shaking his head. “Not the point.”

Clint pushed up and flipped Steve over so that he was straddling his lap. “Come on Steve.” He wriggled against Steve's crotch. “If you can't beat 'em...”

Steve groaned as Clint rubbed just right, screwing his eyes shut. “You cannot be serious.”

Clint leaned over and snagged the bottle of lube they had used earlier in the evening while Tony was down at the bar. “I'm always serious about your cock.” Clint grinned.

Steve lifted his head and attempted to glare at Clint, but Clint slipped a lubed up hand around his cock and Steve's eyes rolled back in his head. “Damn it, Clint.” He groaned.

Still loose from earlier, it didn't take much effort before Clint was sliding down onto Steve's cock. They both groaned, low and deep and the noises from next door stuttered briefly.

“Fuck, Clint.” Steve panted as Clint started to rock his hips slowly. Clint laughed and placed his hands on Steve's chest as Steve's hands came up to rest on his hips.

“Oh, Steve!” Clint exclaimed rather too loudly and Steve blushed, moving a hand to swat at Clint's thigh. Which was a mistake.

“Oh yeah, that's it Cap, harder baby.” Clint announced.

“Please stop.” Steve groaned.

“No, no! Don't stop. That's it Cap.” Clint was positively beaming at him.

Steve would have liked to push him off and die of embarrassment, but Clint was riding him hard and fast and Steve couldn't bring himself to stop him. He couldn't even tell if there was still any noise coming from next door as their own bed was now squeaking in protest at Clint's movements. Steve at least could be thankful that only Tony's room shared a wall with their's so no-one else was hearing Clint's carry on.”

“Oh! Fuck! Yes, Cap! That's it. Give it to me.” Clint laughed and Steve finally gave in. Deciding the best course of action was just to get this over with as quickly as possible so that Clint would shut up. He surged up and flipped Clint onto his back, hooking up his legs so that he could pound into him, a hand reaching down to circle Clint's cock.

Clint groaned and finally lost the ability to speak, instead all he could managed were panted expletives and groans. Right about the time that Clint came, there was the sound of a door banging from the other room and feet stamping down towards the elevator.

Clint chuckled as he trembled through the aftershocks, clenching down and squeezing Steve's orgasm from him.

“You're terrible.” Steve huffed as he tried to catch his breath, flopped down over Clint, not caring if he was squashing him.

“You love me really.” Clint sniggered.

“True, but please don't ever call me Cap in bed again.” Steve grumped.

Shouldn't need too.” Clint chuckled.

“I don't know how you expect me to look Tony in the eye ever again.” Steve pouted.

“Don't worry.” Clint replied. “Pretty sure he will be avoiding the both of us for a while.”

Steve shook his head. “You really are an awful person.” He was trying not to laugh though.


End file.
